


Infraganti

by DeyoChan



Series: Harmonia&Eimi's ARC [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Interrumping, Lesbian Relationship, Making Out, Original Character(s), Sexy Times, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Harmonia and Eimi have a really strong friendship and a very good relationship with one another's parents. One day, after they've confessed their mutual feelings they were caught up in a heated making out session interrupting their studying afternoon, but they weren't able to do what they desired... they were caught up by Harmonia's strict mother: Rei Hino.A very GAY story.





	1. Caught up, Whoops!

 

**HINO-AINO HOUSEHOLD;**

**PART I:  HARMONIA'S BEDROOM**

...

Two teenagers were studying, or at least one of them was trying to because the other one was dully leaning on her elbows over the narrow wooden table. She was watching the _younger_ girl finish her math homework.

 _'I'm only four months younger than you 'Monia!'_ the studious blue-eyed girl would say indignantly at the blonde if she could hear her thoughts.

Harmonia, a gorgeous blonde with amethyst eye color, smiled at her _young_ tutor. Eimi, the blue-eyed gir, was concentrated and focused on her worksheets, trying to understand the new theorem she had missed in class.

"How come you don't want to study this, 'Monia? The past course you were the second of our class. I think you just like to irritate me, acting like a blonde," said Eimi with a disapproving voice, taking off her thick glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose with left hand. She leaned back from the narrow table, stretching her body on the wooden floor in an attempt to relax a little.

Snickering, rolling her eyes, Harmonia said, "Eimes… I am a _blonde_ ,"

Leaving her glasses on the table, the auburn-haired girl rubbed her temples softly with both hands, sighing, "I know. And you know I didn't mean it that way."

The blonde chuckles, a mischievous smile on her face, "I guess you distract me," she said, fixing amethyst eyes on the undone vest buttons of her girlfriend, "-today you're even more beautiful, more tempting than usual... Eimi-chan." She bit at her lip, fiddling the top two buttons of said vest with her index finger. Eimi's school vest showing the white blouse underneath it (also slightly unbuttoned), red bowtie undone as well.

A furious blush seized Eimi's face. Promptly, she grabbed with both hands the loose ends of her school vest, trying to shut it hastily, sitting in a stiff indian style position.

"M-Monia!" 

The blonde cocked her head curiously, twiddling with Eimi's red bowtie in her hand, whispering, "Kyō-kun is not at home. Neither are my parents..." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Eimi gulped before finding her voice, "I-I know, bu-but...we're in your room, a-and if..." she blinked rapidly. An abiding blush settled on her face.

Placing both of her hands on Eimi's knees, sliding to her thighs, Harmonia whispers her words just millimeters away from her companion’s lips, "No one will come..." she chuckles, "-mmm, okay, if you cooperate, then I assure you, you-will- _cum_ ," she smirked smugly. Seeing that her words arouse Eimi, gaze darkened at the promise of pleasure, the blonde adds, "-my family…they won't be at home for the next couple hours. I think that it will give us enough time to…study a little less those books, and _study a lot more your body_." She said leaning further into Eimi's body, Cheshire cat smile plastered on her features.

Eimi closed her eyes for a moment, breathing raggedly, searching for internal composure, but Harmonia's voice sounded too close...so close that the blonde's breath was hitting her lips when talking.

A hand slides down Eimi's left knee, slightly scratching up her thigh. 

"And in addition to that math homework, Eimes I don't need to study it any more, 'cause... _In fluid dynamics, Bernoulli's principle states that an increase in the speed of a fluid occurs simultaneously with a decrease in pressure or a decrease in the fluid's potential energy. This requires that the sum of kinetic energy, potential energy and internal energy remains constant._ " Said Harmonia smiling, lips glued to Eimi's neck skin. She gave her a small bite on the base of the neck, finishing the previous lecture.

That was all Eimi needed to give in to the temptation the blonde above her offered. Without thinking twice, she reached towards Harmonia, taking her by the back of the neck, placing her right hand over the blonde's waist, pulling her with slight coarseness closer to her body. Eager to kiss her back, she smiles, approaching her lips, a breath away from Harmonia's. But, instead of kissing them, she nibbled and stretched the blonde's lower lip between her teeth.

Satisfied with Harmonia's reactions, Eimi smiled, noticing how her girl's breathing became heavy, and shivers of anxiety took over her body.

Throwing caution to hell, Eimi gave in to her impulses, merging her lips with the blonde's heatedly, demanding more of her. She pulled her closer by the waist, helping Harmonia to sit astride her.

Harmonia was carried away by the eager and daring actions of her girlfriend, replying to the heated kisses and passionate caresses of Eimi's hands on her body. ' _Kami, I hate when you touch me like that... okay not so literally that I hate it- hate it, but if you do not stop I won't control myself and...'_

"Then don't," Eimi whispered, sliding her lips down the blonde's neck, "Don't hold back, love."

Startled, because she didn't utter a word, Harmonia slowly separated a bit from Eimi, looking her directly in the eye, watching her while hugging her by her neck. "Eimes...I didn't say anything...not aloud."

Taking her by the hips with both hands, pulling her dangerously close to hers, Eimi smiled, responding by kissing the jaw of the girl over her. 

"Then...I think the connection of your Aura and mine is getting stronger," she whispers seductively, biting Harmonia's lip, sliding her hands under said blonde's skirt fabric, cupping her bum and giving it a slight squeeze, "-although I understand that for full and proper access to telepathic communication, we must strengthen o-ur-bo-nd." The last words were articulated syllable by syllable, leisurely kissing and slightly stretching the blonde's lip.

Pleased, Eimi noticed how Harmonia's speech and reasoning seemed to have been forgotten when she let herself been carried away by Eimi's sensual touches and movements. ' _Kami, yes I want it, but not here on the floor,'_ thought Harmonia, unable to develop or articulate her thoughts aloud.

"Oh, that can be fixed love," Chuckling, Eimi held her securely by the base of the thighs and lifted Harmonia with her, standing and walking to a more comfortable place. She was freaking strong. She placed Harmonia on the bed, positioning herself above the blonde in-between her legs, her hands continuing to slide up and down Harmonia's snow-white skin. "Is that better?" she asks in a whisper, moving one of her hands to the vest before her, undoing the buttons completely. Blue eyes never left amethyst orbs that followed her hands' movements adoringly.

Not wanting to stay behind, Harmonia moved her hands behind Eimi's neck to loosen her ponytail. A curtain of auburn curls fells to the right side of the blonde's face. Smirking, Eimi kissed Harmonia again, but this time it was no longer a heated or demanding kiss. She kissed her slowly, pouring into that kiss all the love she felt for her. Does she want her? Yes! But mostly Eimi wanted to make sure that what had started this; was their feelings for each other and not the heat of the moment.

Nodding, Eimi leaned her forehead against Harmonia's, and the latter slid her hands under her girlfriend's unbuttoned clothes, wandering across Eimi's spectacularly hot body. She smiled as she felt goosebumps take over Eimi's skin under her fingertips.

Straightening back on her knees, Eimi slowly removed her own school-vest, followed by the tie and white blouse, leaving only a deep-blue lace bra. She was about to reach for the clasp of her bra between her breasts and get rid of it, but decided to return her lips to kissing and sucking Harmonia's clavicle.

Eimi pulled and helped Harmonia to kneel in front of her. Smiling again, she kissed the sandy-blonde, assisting her in the removal of her school-vest and blouse, kissing her neck, taking off the clothes in her way, leaving Harmonia only in her bra and school skirt, just like she was.

Harmonia arched her back, uttering pleasant whimpers and moans at Eimi's touch and playful nibbles. She was sure that after the bite on the base of her neck she would be sporting a big ass hickey. She would worry about that later…

...

A raven-haired woman carefully opened the front door to enter her house. She was frowning though. Since she got out of the car, she felt intense emotions surrounding her house. It felt like someone was having a big fun time. And by 'big fun time' she meant that they were pleasing themselves in an interesting way. That aura, however, felt familiar. Indeed, very familiar, she thought blinking rapidly.

Throwing her keys and purse on the drawing room table, she began to walk inside in silence, thinking about all the possibilities that could've triggered that intense sensation. 

First option: Her son Kyōshirō, who was experiencing the proper physical pleasures of adolescence. Either he was alone, or...with someone else? The very idea that her twelve year old son was at it... _No, no! Kyō is not home. The room is tidy, the TV is off, and the bagels still untouched on the kitchen island,_  she thought, running her gaze through the place.

Second option: Minako. It was a really good and accurate possibility. It had happened before…Could her wife had have been pleasuring herself, waiting to be caught by her? Yes, Mina probably was waiting for her to get back home and 'discover her' touching herself so she could innocently ask Rei for some help. Rei'd accept and she'd start touching her, kissing her, and then... _No! Rei, focus. If it was Mina, she would lead you directly to her, putting enticing images of her and you doing sexy-kinky things in your mind and..._

Third option: Harmonia…with someone else! And the emotions she felt belong to that overwhelmed and needy person with her daughter.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in amazement. As far as she remembered, in all the time she knew her, Harmonia had never allowed Rei to read her Aura, much less to feel her intense emotions, nor her physical desires. 

At that time, the emotions surrounding the house were the ones of someone in need of...intimate touch, Rei knew that much.

Quickly and quietly, Rei made her way towards her daughter's room. Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath in, focusing her senses, trying to discover the status of her daughter's partner.

Eyes opened wide in surprise, she blinked several times, unsure of what to do or say after knocking on the door. She didn't dare to move or breathe for a few seconds, trying to make her brain go back to work again.

...

_Knock Knock Knock_

Hearing the soft knock at the room's door, both girls froze in place, Eimi hovering above Harmonia, the latter bare chested with Eimi's hand at the hem of her skirt, both with eyes wide in surprise.

Moving her lips, so Harmonia could read them, Eimi asked, "If we do not make any noise, D'you think that she will realize that we are here-" now the door knob wiggled, trying to be opened.

Fortunately, Harmonia had the habit of putting the latch on her door.

Eimi couldn't complete her sentence as a voice called through the door, "Harmonia, sweetheart, please get dressed and come immediately to the living room." Rei's voice abruptly forced them apart, “You as well Eimi-chan, I’ll be waiting for the two of you downstairs.”

Hearing the demand in her mother's voice, Harmonia jumped out of bed, immediately covering her bare chest with both hands as if Rei could see her, causing a sloppy Eimi to fall out of bed headlong onto the floor with a loud thud.

Harmonia quickly moved to her girlfriend, helping her to get back on her feet. Eimi anxiously eyed the window at her left side, wanting to go out through it and get lost in the night rather than face the wrath of Hino Rei.

Rei sighed, feeling Eimi's distress. "Kami... Eimi-chan, don't you dare run away. I know where you live, you know? Damnit, I know your mothers!" She said in a warning voice behind the closed door. "Get dressed. Lliving room. Both of you. NOW!" Rei ordered, walking off to said living room.

Eimi was startled to hear the harshness in Rei's voice. So far she had only heard her scold Harmonia on a few occasions, but she always used a firm but gentle tone. At that time, it seemed that tolerance was completely absent in her voice.

The blonde slapped hard on her forehead, defeated, with the flat her palm. Her mother had caught them, and she was apparently upset.

Harmonia shook her head, snorting and leaning down, picking up her clothes, as the only thing she wore was the school skirt. Nothing below said skirt nor on her upper body either.

As Harmonia was dressing herself again, she locked her gaze on Eimi. She smiled tenderly at her, hugging Eimi from the back. 

"Everything will be fine love," the blonde whispers kissing Eimi's bare right shoulder, smiling when she heard her girlfriend exhaling heavily. "Mom…she will be upset with _me_ for a few days," she kept talking softly, caressing the small of her girl's breasts with both hands, "-but everything will be fine." She assured, moving away from a very rosy-cheeked, brow damped (as some other places in her body) girlfriend.

 _'Kami, it seems that tonight I'll have to relieve tension in 'solo' mode,'_ Eimi thought annoyed picking up and putting her clothes back on, buttoning the vest up and re-doing the bow-tie.

Looking up with an eyebrow raised in amusement, the blonde smiled mischievously, biting her lip.

"If you do so...would you mind giving me a call? Uhm, so I could check on the state of your tension _relief tonight_?" Harmonia proposes, eagerly watching Eimi gaping at her.

Rebooting her brain, blue eyes meet amethyst ones. "Harmonia no Ecchi! Stop reading my Aura without my permission!" Eimi flushed, putting her glasses in place again.

The blonde smiled, shrugging, lazily buttoning up her blouse without bothering to wear the vest again. _'_ _You should know by now that what I read was not your Aura sweetheart. Someone in this house can read you but is not me, I just feel you.'_ She thought, making Eimi trip on her own feet, walking behind her towards the living room.

...

**::TBC::**


	2. The living room

**PART II;** **THE LIVING ROOM**

...

Sighing heavily, Rei sat on the sofa, placing a single tray of tea on the table before her. It was disturbing to read the intensity of Eimi's emotions, and even worse, listen to their quarrel. Harmonia surely was proposing indecent things to the other poor girl.

With eyes closed, left hand holding her nose bridge, Rei awaits on the single couch, cup of tea and some snacks before her. 

 _'For the sake of everyone in this house, I'd like to think that Eimi-chan RECALLS that I can read people's Aura the lower their guard is.'_ Rei sighed, stirring the spoon gently in her cup.

Steps were heard down the hallway leading to the living room.

With a slight bow Eimi approached to the door, "I uhm... I think I should go-"

Raising her eyebrow, Rei shook her head with a half-smile on her face. "I will not ask you to stay or go, Eimi-chan," she said, softening her facial features. She could feel the panic inside the oldest Kino-Mizuno heiress. ' _GOOD, that way it will not happen again in my house!'_  "But you're always welcome to choose what to do, whenever you want. This is still your home, sweetheart. I will pretend I did not _hear_ or see anything."

Slightly frowning, Eimi glanced towards Harmonia, interrogating her silently about that comment. 

 _'You mother never got the chance to open your room door, did she?!'_ Panic could be noticed in her silent words.

Placing the cup in front of her, Rei sighed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts before speaking, "Eimi-chan, it wasn't necessary to enter Harmonia's room to know that what I interrupted was an obviously intimate and _very_ physical moment."

With a wave of her hand, Rei indicated them to take a seat on the couch next to her. The two girls nodded, silently obeying. She asked them to drink a cup of tea with her, which Eimi politely refused.

Shrugging, the raven-haired woman continued drinking hers, looking to calm down her hectic and pounding heart.

Harmonia grinned after drinking her cup of tea, deciding to answer Eimi's unspoken question. "Love, we-you- _we_ were focused on...uhm, _other_ things."

Eimi nods, frowning, not understanding what her girlfriend meant by that, so the blonde explained herself a little more. 

"You lowered your guard, and certain…emotions overfilled you, and they started to come through you, and with mom close to the house, or to my room, well she just-" Eimi opened her blue orbs, understanding incredulously, "-she just perceived what was happening between us." Unable to stop herself from teasing Eimi, Harmonia wiggled her eyebrows, smiling teasingly. "Mom felt all the emotions in the house. ALL. OF. THEM."

Blinking rapidly, Eimi wanted to answer without stammering, "Uh...A-Aunt Rei, I-I thought that yo-you cannot r-read Harmonia's A-Aura, s-so her emotions…ho-how?-" Failing miserably.

Smirking and bringing the cup back in front her lips, Rei replied, covering her grin.

"Eimi-chan, Harmonia's emotions are _not_ the ones we are talking about here. She was like four years old the last time this girl allowed me to properly read her Aura or emotions." Seeing that Eimi's face was covered in a red color that rivaled a tomato, she added seriously, "And I'll thank you if you try to block what you're feeling for my daughter right now by looking at those undone buttons on her blouse. I can't read your thoughts as I can with Minako, but your emotions are too strong, and you are way out of focus to control them. I will let it pass this time, but stop staring at my daughter's bosom." Said the raven-haired woman; pointing to the third button of Harmonia's school blouse. One could see the orange lace of her bra behind the white clothing

Hunching over said blouse, the sandy-blonde quarreled with the buttons, talking to her girlfriend without looking at her. 

"Er, Emes, mom's skills do not work with my Aura," She mumbles finally looking up at Rei seeking for her approval when she finished with the buttons. Rei nodded, quietly sipping her tea again. "-but you know she reads others people's Auras perfectly, if they don't know how to control their emotions and hide it from her. Like me." She said proudly, earning a roll of Rei's eyes.

Ducking her head in deep shame and clenching her fists above her knees, Eimi was fighting with the instinct to run away from that place. But instead, she breathed calmly, remembering that if Rei had reacted that way –very understanding- not as extreme as Eimi thought she would when finding her daughter doing...Minako'd surely react the same way, then. Her mind was thinking about what she had to face now.

Perhaps talking to each other at school again, explaining to her friends that they were a couple for a while now. Talking to her parents...

 _'Oh-Kamisama, my parents!'_ Eimi raised her head, quickly realizing that sooner or later she must speak with Makoto and Ami. ' _Better late than never...'_ she sighed despondently. She felt the warm hand of Harmonia on hers, who smiled at her in understanding about what was crossing her mind.

If there was anyone who knew her perfectly was her...her girlfriend, Hino-Aino Harmonia.

Rei silently watched the silent interaction between the two teenagers with narrowed and thoughtful eyes. ' _It seems this is not the first time that they have...Kami, Minako where are you at moments like these!?'_

Eimi's voice brought the raven-haired woman back from her thoughts, "Aunt Rei, I-I know I'm in no position to ask you for anything but if you-"

"You're right, you're not, sweetheart." Rei replied, smiling softly.

Startled, Eimi lowered her head again. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

"Mom!" groaned Harmonia, gazing at Rei with a hard look in her eyes. She tightened her grip on Eimi's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Sighing, Rei responded to what she knew Eimi wanted to ask her, "I will not tell anything to Mako or Ami-chan...For now." she clarified the last word, earning small smile from her daughter. "I think that's something that you BOTH have to do on your own, 'Monia and you, Eimi-chan, but I will not lie to them if they ask."

Understanding, Eimi nodded. ' _Kami, it looks like I'll tell them tonight part of my reality'._ Harmonia tightened her grip on Eimi's hand as a sign of support. Eimi's natural sarcasm was present one more time. 'O _f course you are happy; you do not need to exit the closet. Your mom just pulled you out of it!' S_ he rolled her blue eyes, feigning annoyance.

Rei sniggered behind the cup she held against her lips, watching Harmonia indignantly gape at her girlfriend's silence wit. 

 _'Oh my, finally someone who can keep up with Harmonia's wit!'_ Rei thought amused, sipping delicately from her tea cup once more.

...

After Eimi went home, Rei was alone with Harmonia in the living room. The blonde watches her girlfriend walking down the road towards her parents' home from the stained glass door. The soft and mocking laughter from her mother forced Harmonia to move her gaze behind her.

"What are you laughing at mom?" She asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

Rei was shaking, holding her sides, lips tightly closed until they burst apart in a laugh. 

"It's just, I can't help but remember...years ago, when you were very little. I think you were like four or five years old," she recalled certain nights when she had to take cold showers, "You had a streak where you repeatedly interrupted your mother and I in similar situations...er, doing exactly what you intended with Eimi-chan moments ago." She grinned at the sight of her daughter crossing her arms, huffing. 

_'Oh dear kami…Karma does really exists!'_

Wincing in distaste at her mother's confession of intercourse interrupted the blonde started walking toward her room.

"Well, I cannot find the humor at the feel of..."

"HINO-AINO HARMONIA, DON’T YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Irritated, Rei scolds her daughter, completely forgetting her previous mirth.

"Embarrassment, Mom! Kami, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Knowing that you think alike your mother...I could've expected literally _anything_ in response." Rei said, holding the bridge of her nose again.

' _I can feel a fucking migraine attacking me._ _Kami, I need to talk to her about this again. Well, more seriously though… here it goes.'_

"By the way things were up there with the two of you, is obvious that this was not the first time the two of you were doing… _that_ …I hope you are being safe..."

"MOM!" Squealed Harmonia; covering her ears in distress.

"It is necessary that we talk about this and you understand it. You both have senshi blood. Eimi-chan and you have a stellar seed, just like your mother and I. Just like Mako and Ami-chan. Well, I don't need to remind you that Minako and I made you, and your brother, and..."

"Could we leave the safe-sex talk where we include Eimi and me doing, it,  for another time?" She asked anxiously, eager to run away from her mother's words.

Shaking her head, Rei had an idea. Smiling widely, she addressed her daughter again, grabbing her car keys. 

"Fix your clothes. You are coming with me to pick up your brother at practice." Harmonia's amethyst eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw fell slack. She was about to refuse when Rei raised her hand, stopping any hint of a reply. "And yes, on our way to the soccer field we will continue this talk, I know you already know the story of the birds and the bees..."

Exiting the house, walking towards the car, covering her ears in a failed attempt to shut out her mother's voice, the sandy-blonde whined.

"Mooooom..."

Seeing Harmonia shift uncomfortably in her seat by the safe-sex-talk subject; Rei encourages herself to talk more fluently. 

“Buckle up." Rei says, taking the driver's seat. "In your case, like mine, it will be-" she giggles, igniting the car engine, "-the _Bees_ and the _Bees_." She smiled driving the car. "You see, this _senshi_ bee gave birth to you with a little help of another senshi _bee_..."

Rei was enjoying seeing her daughter a little distressed by this talk, but she had to give her daughter the credit, Harmonia was paying close attention. Then she told Harmonia what they used to do in order to avoid the creation of a star seed when they found out what could and would happen.

 _'Minako has definitely corrupted me!'_  Rei thought with a smirk, driving through Tokyo's rarely not-so-crowded streets, enjoying the talk with her daughter.

As she explained what her daughter needed to know, she saw a huge blush covering Harmonia's face at each explanation while driving her way to her son's practice.

Harmonia, seeing how her mother sighed every time she mentioned Minako's name, smiled softly at her. 

"Mom, mama is coming back this Friday, we just need to wait two more days." She said, understanding her mother's reaction. She missed Minako too.

Rei smiled wistfully, recalling her own adolescence and the discovery of such beautiful feelings for the woman who was the love of her life. _'Minako, I need you so, so much…'_

As if on cue, Harmonia's cellphone vibrated. She received a message:

_**[Idol mommy** : Hime-chan, I'm back in town! Is u'r mother with u?]_

Harmonia couldn't help but grin widely, texting back.

_**[Monia** : Yes! We're on our way to pick up Kyoshiro at soccer practice. How was N.Y? Did you bring me somethin'? **]**_

_**[Idol mommy:** Freagging fantastic! And you bet I did, now I need you to do something for me. Can I count on you Hime-chan?_ _**]** _

_**[Monia** : awaiting orders ma'am xD **]**_

Frowning, Rei stopped the car at a red light.

"Is that Eimi-chan? Has she talked to her parents?"

Harmonia smiles, shutting her phone rubbing the back of her neck holding her giggles at what Minako asked her.

"Nope. Uhm mom, could you please take us to Auntie Mako's bakery after we pick up Kyo-kun? There is something we need to pick up there."

Arching an eyebrow, Rei nods, unsure. After all, what could they have forgotten to pick up at Mako's store? She thought her eyes focused on the road, driving again.

**::END::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a Review or a PM makes my day!
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope it was a good read for you as it was for me while writting it!  
> If you want to keep reading about my Oc (Eimi and Harmonia) don't hesitate and send a PM if you are not into reviews or leave a comment, I reply all of them (if you have an acct of course).
> 
> Thanks again, I'll post another story about these two soon!  
> LATERS!

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo or a comment ALWAYS make my day!
> 
> I'd love to post next part, all you guys have to do is ask!  
> See ya soon!


End file.
